Just Listen
by herstorynerd
Summary: Ron and Rose get into a fight about Scorpius, can she make her father listen to her or is it just a waste of time? Please Review.


**A/N: Please review this even if you hate it. I started this story back in August I know that's a long time but I put a lot into this story because I wanted it to be good. Also read chapter 5 of my story Cool Parents, well you can read all the chapters.**

**I own nothing at all it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

><p>There were only a few days left of the Christmas holiday and the inside of the Weasley home was just as cold as the outside. The reason for the cold feeling indoors was due to Ron and Rose were at the moment not on speaking terms.<p>

It all began when Rose received a letter from Scorpius Malfoy, it was a simple letter wishing her and Hugo a Happy Christmas and that he couldn't wait until school began again so that he could see her. Ron hit the roof.

"What have I told you about that boy?" Ron was glaring at the letter.

"You've told me loads about his father, but you have never told me anything about him and do you know why that is dad?"

Ron just did not answer and just continued to glare.

"It's because you never listen to me." Why did she have to look and sound so much like Hermione had on the night of the Yule Ball?

"And you don't listen to me!" Ron's voice was beginning to rise as was his anger, "Rose how many times do I have to tell you about staying away from that boy, he is nothing but trouble!"

Rose had been as calm as she could have been up until this point but her father was being ridiculous.

"And how many times do I have to tell you he's just my friend," Rose snatched the letter off the table and looked at him, "I've tried to tell you about him before but you never want to listen to me, why?"

Even if Ron had wanted to say something it was too late. "You're impossible," she said looking him directly in the eyes with a few tears in her own, "I'm fourteen when are you going to trust me?"

Rose turned and made her way up to her room, where she slammed the door so hard that Hugo could have sworn that the entire house had shaken. Ron also left, but he chose to go outside.

After an unusually quiet and awkward dinner which Rose was not present for, Hugo asked if he could spend the night at Harry's house. Once Hermione had cleared things with Ginny he was on the way.

From that point on the rest of the night was just as quiet as dinner had been.

It wasn't until Hermione and Ron were getting ready for bed that anyone spoke when Ron said, "Okay Hermione I know that you've been waiting to yell at me all night so go ahead."

"I think you've done enough yelling for one night she said pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Come on I know you, you must have something to say about earlier."

"Alright, should I begin with the how you over reacted over a letter that implied nothing, or the part where you didn't answer her question about trusting her?"

"I do trust he." He said through slightly gritted teeth.

"What do you want me to say." She said shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders her voice was unmistakably cool.

"I don't know tell me that I was wrong for yelling at her and that I should go and talk to her."

"Well I don't have to say that Ron because you just did, Ron was I hurt by things that boy's father said and did to us in the past?, Yes."

She reached out a hand to him and continued, "But that was his father, not him, and we agreed a long time ago that our issues, shouldn't affect Rose or Hugo's lives. It's only fair to them that we let them make their own choices."

Hermione knew he had the emotional range of a teaspoon but still it was obvious to her that he had regretted his actions earlier this evening.

"Maybe you should just wait until the morning to talk to her."

"Yeah I guess that's the best thing to do."

"Just be sure that when the two of you talk to listen to what she has to say." And with that they shut the lights off and went to bed or at least Hermione did.

Ron tried to sleep but he couldn't Hermione was already asleep so silently he made his way out of the room. He had intended to go check in on his son when he realized just as he was about to open the bedroom door that his son was not home.

He turned and made his way to Rose's room sure that she wouldn't be awake at this hour. He opened her door where he discovered that she was still very much awake like himself.

At the sight of him she sat up. "Hi dad."

Ron was at first a little surprised to see her awake, but then he remembered that Rose was as much his daughter as she was Hermione's. And just like him it would most likely be hours before she went to sleep.

That's just the way they both were, a similarity he would have pointed out to her if only she didn't hate him at this moment.

"Rose can we talk?"

She didn't say anything but looked at him as if to say "If we must."

Causing him to say, "I promise to listen to you."

This time he got an answer "Alright what do you want to talk about?" For a girl who was so smart she had no issue playing dumb.

"I want to talk about tonight and how I acted or rather overreacted," He pulled out the chair from her desk and sat down, "I'm sorry Rose, I really am."

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. Before he let her go he said, "And you should know, I do trust you, I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

Rose could see the change in his body language she knew really was sorry and she knew that he was finally going to listen to what she had to say. Why did it have to take them having a shouting match to get him this way?

"It's alright dad I shouldn't have said what I did about you never listening to me I'm sorry too."

"No Rose, you have no reason to apologize, you were right when you said that I have only ever told you about the things that his father had done to your mother, uncle and I."

"Thanks dad, it's alright." In a way she couldn't blame her father for still having a grudge with his old school enemy she could understand that. At least she knew that she had his trust and that was what mattered most.

"So go on tell me about Scorpius, it's alright Rose I promise to listen." It was a bit odd to her that her father was being mature about this subject for once, but she did have his attention so she was not going to miss the opportunity.

Rose just wasn't sure where to start so she thought it best to tell him about the first time he introduced himself to her and Al.

"Okay so remember the day I left for Hogwarts?" Ron shook his head how could he possibly forget the day he let her go.

"So Al, James and I are sitting in a compartment and along comes this blond boy that you had pointed out to me, well he says tells us his name, well before he or anyone can say another word I stand up to him and say, " I know who you are and if you've come to make some nasty remark about my mum or dad or their parents and I pointed to James and Al or anyone else in my family I'd think twice, because if you do you'll be eating slugs."

Ron could only imagine this scene and was both proud and scared of his daughter and felt the just slightest bit sorry for Scorpius.

"What did he say back?"

Rose looked a little embarrassed. "He said, I was just going to ask you if I could sit here until the trolley gets here, you see my friend Jelena missed it and I told her I would get her something." She continued the story.

"So of course I had to let him set down with us, needless to say my ears were as red as a tomato, because of the look on his face and James and Al laughing at the fact that I had just made a complete arse out of myself."

Ron knew that had he been in the spots of James or Al he would have most likely laughed at her too, in the way that one laughs at their cousin for making an arse out of herself.

"After that we sort of just became friends."

Ron wasn't going to let her off that easy he knew there was more that she just wasn't telling. "So tell me some more about him."

"Well um let's see he's in Ravenclaw, you know he's the same year as me and Al, his owls name is Rowan, he's an only child, he's dead awful at flying but I suppose that has to do with his fear of heights. She began laughing, "You should have seen him the first time we had to go up to the astronomy tower.

Rose leapt off of her bed and twisted her face trying to convey the emotions fear and outrage. In doing this the remnants of two chocolate frogs along with several liquorice wands and two wrappers from pumpkin pasties were revealed on the bed. Suddenly it was clear to him how she was able to skip dinner.

"What they expect us to go up there and have classes, they're positively mental that's what they are." She said in her best impersonation of him.

Even though Ron and never heard this boys voice he had a feeling that Rose had nailed it, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"And he's really into history of magic."

"Is he?"

"Yes, he goes on about Hogwarts A History more than mum." She was smiling, oh how many time she and Al had to tell him to shut up about that book.

"You mean to tell me that someone other than you and your mother have read that book more than once? I don't believe it." Ron could most certainly relate to his daughters feelings on the book and its facts.

"I've only read it three times, which is nothing compared to his ninety-three times." "We all keep telling him that he might as well become a magical historian, but he's not sure if that's what he wants to be yet."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"What?"

"The part about reading that book ninety-three times, why on earth would he do that?" Now it was Ron's turn to notice a change in Rose's body language. She turned away from him and looked out her window.

"Well his parents thought it best to shelter him, because of you know, his family's history." Rose remembered when he first told her and Al about his childhood. It made her feel so sad she couldn't imagine how lonely he must have felt. She'd always had Hugo and ten cousins, but he was all alone.

"So he would just read books all day and that book was and still is his favorite."  
>She didn't know why she said what she said next but she continued. "The only other person that was his age growing up that he really had any interaction with was Jelena Zabini, he's totally in love with her and I think she loves him too; but they just haven't worked out their feelings for each other yet."<p>

"That doesn't at all sound familiar." Ron thought to himself.

"And that dosen't upset you?"

"No, why would it?" She asked him slightly confused.

"Don't you like him, romantically?"

"What?, she almost screamed, me with him no, were just friends and it's gotten to the point that I would find it a bit peculiar if we were more than that."

Was she really having this conversation with her father? It was time to change the subject.

The more Ron listened to her and her stories that involved him the more he began to see that he had really over reacted about the letter.  
>When she had finished he said asked, "Is that everything?"<p>

She looked up and thought "Oh yes his birthday is April 8th and his patronus is an eagle, and that should cover the last four years that we've been friends."

"Look at the time." Ron couldn't believe his eyes it was late, 3:28 in the morning and both of them were beginning to show signs of so much-needed sleep. Ron stood up and stretched.

"I'll let you get some sleep, he walked over to her and kissed her, I'll see you in the morning."

"Um it is morning daddy." She said as she got under her covers.

"Well than good morning."

"Good morning daddy."

Ron crept back into bed and was asleep within seconds.

When Ron awoke he found that Hermione was gone. He looked at the clock it was almost noon, he'd figured wherever she was Hermione would appreciate him better if by the time she returned he showered and was dressed.

Ron had only been in the shower a little less than ten minutes, so it came as a bit of a shock that when he returned from the shower Hermione was back in their bedroom.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron made an extra effort to hide himself with his towel.

"Honestly Ron I've only been your wife for how many years? I know what you look like under the towel."

"You still haven't told me where you came from."

"Harry and Ginny's, Ron looked confused, honestly Ronald I had to get Hugo remember he was at their place last night?"

"Oh yah right, I would have done it."

"Well it was almost noon and you still weren't up and I knew you still had to talk to Rose so I just."

"We did talk."

"You did, now she was the one who looked confused, when?"

"Always the tone of surprise, he said as he pulled up his jeans, she shot him one of her looks so he quickly added, last night for about two hours."

"I see so that's why neither of you were up at a reasonable hour this morning, well how was your talk."

"Great you would've been so proud of me I listened to her every word."

"Really that's wonderful." Truthfully she was proud of the progress he had made.

"Listen I was just about to make some tea for Hugo, how about I make breakfast for you and Rose, she's up as well."

"Thanks Love, I'll be down in just a minute."

As Hermione made her way down to the kitchen she passed Rose who was on her way to the bathroom.

"Morning mum."

"Good morning, I'm making breakfast when you're ready come down and have some."

"I will thanks mum."

Hermione was glad that things would be normal. Or at least they would be until Ron found out that the boy Rose actually liked was none other than Viktor Krum's son. She prayed for that day to never come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! I'm not the biggest fan of Rose and Scorpius as a couple, so I created Jelena. The way you say her name is basically Helena with a J. She is the daughter of Blaise Zabini and Lisa Turpin. She like Scorpius is an only child and they're best friends. Go to my profile to and click the link to see what I think Jelena looks like. And I also gave Rose a crush on Viktor Krum's son. But I don't think it will last.**


End file.
